The Kitty Journals
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: You have to read the Puppy Journals before reading this. Hermione's perspective.
1. Chapter 1: Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it but the plot, and later the puppy and kitten.

Chapter 1: Merry Christmas

December 25th, 1996

My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I am 18 years old this past September and my favorite Hogwarts Professor has just given me this wonderful journal for Christmas. Wherever you are Professor McGonagall Thank You!

Well, since my beloved Crookshanks doesn't have his own Kitty Journal I might as well use this one to document everything he does and some of the weirder stuff that happens at Hogwarts.

Enough about me. I've had Crookshanks for 3 years now. He was left in a magical pet shop when Harry, Ron, and I found him. He had tried to go after Ron's pet rat at the time, who was actually a runaway wizard for Voldemort. Crookshanks happened to land on Ron's head and since then he hasn't liked my cat.

Sirius, Harry's godfather, used to really like him though. I think it's mainly because Crookshanks tried to save his life while he was still alive. Sadly he died last year during the battle at the Ministry.

Oh well, I'll write more later.

HG


	2. Chapter 2: Snape has a Puppy!

Disclaimer: Read Previous.

Chapter 2: Snape has a Puppy!

December 28th,1997

Professor Dumbledore has just asked all the students who have cats to keep them in their dorms. Supposedly Professor Snape has a new puppy. Giggle. Why anyone would torture an animal in such a way is beyond me. I now know where Crookshanks went last night.

Harry and Ron are still trying to figure out what type of dog Professor Snape has. Ron is betting on a Yorkie, as if, Professor Snape would not stand for a yappy little rodent. Harry, however, thinks it's an English Bulldog, now there's a thought. But again the question arises, Who gave him the dog?

Dumbledore has an evil twinkle in his eye, which only comes from doing something mischievous, every time he looks at Professor Snape. It was either him or Professor McGonagall, who is frightened to look at him. I bet it's a poodle. HA! Now that's funny. Oh well, maybe time will tell.

HG


	3. Chapter 3: A Funny Sight

Disclaimer: Read Previous

Chapter 3:A Funny Sight

January 1st, 1997

Crookshanks and I just saw the funniest thing. Every morning before breakfast I take my books and read under one of the trees out by the lake. Crookshanks joins me some mornings to catch a bird for breakfast or to sit with me and watch the sunrise.

This morning while we were out I saw Professor Snape with a, can you believe it, Doxie puppy. Complete with a pink sweater and everything. I would have at least expected her to be dressed in Slytherin Green or Black knowing the Professor. I couldn't wait to tell the guys though. I now fully understand why Crookshanks likes the dungeons since he took of running and tackled said puppy. Apparently Professor Snape witnesses this a lot because I can hear him going,

"Get him, get him Cassandra."

Oops. Professor Snape just heard me giggling and is now walking over to me.

"Miss Granger, if you would please follow me."

Now I find myself in his quarters playing with Casey and Crookshanks. I'll probably be here a lot from now on.

HG


	4. Chapter 4: He Smiled!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 4: He Smiled!

January 13th, 1997

I said that I would write down everything that would happen at Hogwarts that was weird. Here is something that goes beyond that.

I just came from Severus' study, I was grading the first years papers again, when a piece of my hair fell in front of my face. As I was pushing it aside I noticed Severus out of the corner of my eye with a, can you believe it, smile on his face. It wasn't even the usual sneer that he wears but an actual, genuine, smile. I know, I couldn't believe it either.

You're probably wondering why I called Professor Snape Severus. Well we've been seeing a lot of each other ever since I spotted him out by the lake. Some days I sit and grade papers while others we just sit in front of the fire talking about my future outside of Hogwarts. As of late I've begun to realize that Severus is actually quite handsome despite the rumors that go around about him. I'm surprised to say I am starting to feel a little attracted to him.

HG

Ok maybe its more than a lot. You have no right to judge!!

HG


	5. Chapter 5: Head Down

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 5: Head Down

January 30th, 1997

So, yeah, Severus and I kissed. I'm trying to keep calm while writing this or its going to become a jumble of words with no meaning. Don't get me wrong I'm like super excited that we kissed but since then I can't get him out of my head. I've started to even have dreams about him and not the fluffy bunny kind either but the kind that involves messy sheets. Now these dreams are not appropriate for a young witch, even one who is of age.

Now for the fast few weeks, since the kiss anyways, I've been keeping my head down and my eyes diverted from his because I don't want him reading my thoughts.

Anyways, Crookshanks still goes down there to play with Casey but lately he seems depressed. I hope nothing is wrong with her.

HG


	6. Chapter 6: Almost Pink Time

Disclaimer: Read previous

Chapter 6:Almost Pink Time

February 13th, 1997

Crookshanks came back to the dorm early tonight. From his sulky demeanor it looks like he was kicked out of the dungeons.

Tomorrow is obviously Valentines Day and I am still unsure of what to get Severus let alone approach the subject of us.

Why does everything have to be so complicated?

Maybe I should get him a pair of pink robes.

Snicker

Giggle

Mwah

Ha

Ha

Ha!

Wipe away small pool of tears caused by evil thinking. Actually I think it's a good idea. I wonder if the robe shop in Hogsmeade delivers overnight.

HG


	7. Chapter 7: Oh No He Didn't

Disclaimer: Read Prior

Chapter 7: Oh No He Didn't

February 14th, 1997

He sent the puppy to try to woo me. In front of all of Hogwarts. In the middle of breakfast. ON VALENTINES DAY!!!

Insert Hyperventilation here!

And then, if that wasn't bad enough, she popped up in every one of my classes with a rose attached to her pink ribbon. Finally around 5 o'clock I sent her back with a note saying,

"I'll be there in an hour. HG"

From there on it was just the two of us eating and then relaxing before the fire. It was a nice evening up until one point. While we were sitting in front of the fire he pulled out a big box. In said box was a 2 month old Scottish fold with my house colors on the collar. I held her for a bit before letting Crookshanks and Cassandra inspect her. I'm happy to say she passed. Because he did that the evening couldn't have gotten any better. I think I'm going to call her Elladora.

HG


	8. Chapter 8: The Goodbye

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 8: The Goodbye

May 1997

Severus has started to act a little weird and distant. Elladora and Crookshanks seem to be hanging around the common room a lot more than usual. We hardly see Cassandra anymore and it has me worried. If that wasn't bad enough we are only allowed in his quarters on Friday night.

Harry left with Dumbledore tonight so I'll write when we finish whatever needs to be done.

HG

OMG! Dumbledore is dead! Severus KILLED Dumbledore! Wait… I just received a package?

He was asked to kill Dumbledore? He left Casey with me, writes me a note telling me he loves me and to believe that he's innocent. HE actually expects me to believe he's innocent? WAIT! He said he loved me! Severus Snape said he loved me! Me, Hermione Granger! I need to sleep on all of this.

HG


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye All

Disclaimer: Read Previous ones

Chapter 9: Goodbye All

June 1997

Harry, Ron, and I are packing to go looking for the Horocruxes. I have to leave Casey, Crookshanks, and Elladora with Ginny. I'm going to miss them.

Severus gave me Casey's journal to write in but I can't bring myself to do it. Somehow it seems like it will diminish his memory if I write in it. I only hope he is alright and that I'll be able to see him again one day.

HG

Ginny,

Due to recent events I must ask you to watch over the animals. There are more detailed instructions in Casey's journal. This journal, however, is for Crookshanks and Elladora. Write down stuff they do as well as weird things that happen at Hogwarts. If you see Professor Snape at all tell him that I believe him. Make sure he's ALONE when you do this. Watch over everyone else too.

Hermione Granger


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 10: Epilogue

(Set during the Epilogue of Deathly Hallows)

The kids have just gone off to school and Ron is at work. Elladora and I are waiting for the post. The house seems lonely now without Crookshanks meowing for food or attention but Rose asked to take him with her this year. I'm still debating on whether or not I should get another cat for Elladora to play with while he's away. Oh, the post is here… Oh My Merlin!

To: Mrs. Hermione Weasley

From: Mr. Tobias Prince

Dear Hermione,

Your presence, as well as Elladora's, is requested by Cassandra Prince. A sufficient amount of time has passed and we both would like to see you again. Respond with a date and time of approval as well as a place. We hope to see you soon.

Love,

Tobias

To: Mr. Tobias Prince

From: Mrs. Hermione Weasley

Dear Tobias,

The Leaky Cauldron. 3 PM. Today.

Love,

Hermione


End file.
